Correspondence
by Lethe
Summary: Post Ootp. Harry writes letters, Draco wants his underwear back, Ron is clueless, Hermione and Ginny are UP to something, and Remus makes no progress of any kind.
1. Default Chapter

Title:Correspondence  
  
Rating: PG-13, for a couple of mentions of Sirius's death and for slash implications.  
  
Pairing:Harry/Draco  
  
Summary: Post OotP, Harry's letters over the course of the summer.   
  
A/N: This story used to be called The Trunk Story, and it used to be quite a bit different.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
  
**Owl To Harry Potter From Draco Malfoy**  
  
Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire  
  
30 July, 1997  
  
Potter,  
  
You are a miracle of stupidity.  
  
Now that I've greeted you properly, I want to know why you've made off with my school trunk. I realize you've probably never seen that grade of Hornback leather before, but really, Potter, it's not nice to steal.  
  
I want it back before it becomes innudated with Muggle stink. And do not open it. DO NOT OPEN IT. There are very advanced warding spells protecting that trunk. If you don't want to end up with three heads and one ear, I suggest you leave it alone. Don't look at it too much either.  
  
I'll make arrangements with you as soon as possible about meeting me somewhere to return it.   
  
I've got your trunk too. Lucky me, I've gotten an up close and personal look at your wardrobe, and it leaves something to be desired. You have rather poor taste in fashion, and by poor fashion taste I mean excreble fashion taste, the kind that makes you sit up straight and say, "Heavens, were I wearing that, I would thank Providence for a swift and immediate lobotomy, so that I might forget my humiliation and start life over in a world where I could only wear neutral colours."  
  
I amuse myself.  
  
Malfoy  
  
P.S. And as for the Sword of Gryffindor boxers, I think you're being a tad optimistic. Judging by rumour, of course.  
  
  
  
**Owl To Draco Malfoy From Harry Potter**  
  
No. 4 Privet Drive, Surrey  
  
31 July, 1997   
  
Malfoy,  
  
I'm glad someone is amused by you.  
  
Would you like to explain to me why getting our trunks mixed up is my fault, you nasty little snotrag? I don't want your stuff, I assure you. It reeks of evil Slytherinness, and it's stinking up my room. I have to hold my breath every time I walk in my door.  
  
And since you asked so politely, I'd be delighted to meet you. I'm free three Saturdays from next Saturday, from 4:32 to 4:38 a.m. Is that alright with you?  
  
That was sarcasm, in case you couldn't tell. I'd as soon have dinner with a colony of lepers as make plans to see you when it isn't absolutely necessary. I'm sure we can think of another way to exchange trunks.  
  
Potter  
  
P.S. Speaking of underwear, I had a good ten minute laugh at your expense when I found the Pride of Slytherin ones. Just thought you'd like to know. And your warding spells are utter crap.  
  
  
  
**Owl To Harry Potter From Draco Malfoy**  
  
Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire  
  
2 August, 1997   
  
Potter,  
  
Everything is your fault, I shouldn't have to explain that to you.  
  
Yes, please, do point out the sarcasm in your letters, I might have missed it otherwise. I myself am rather unfamiliar with the whole concept of sarcasm. Do enlighten me.  
  
And fine, forget meeting me. It's not like I'd be seen in public with you anyway. I'll send a house elf round to fetch the trunk, I should say it will feel right at home. The house elf, not the trunk.  
  
There is no need to hold your breath in the presence of my possessions. Essence of Slytherin is good for you. Unless you're trying to commit suicide in the stupidest way possible, in which case, can I help?  
  
Your girlfriend is on the front page of the Prophet. She's started some kind of Cedric Diggory Memorial Project with that git Davies. Why weren't you there helping to make the world a better place for Wizardkind?  
  
Malfoy   
  
P.S. I found your romance novels, Potter. That thud you heard was me rolling around on the floor laughing at you.  
  
  
  
**Owl To Draco Malfoy From Harry Potter**  
  
No. 4 Privet Drive, Surrey  
  
5 August, 1997   
  
Malfoy,  
  
Those romance novels are Hermione's. She stuck them in my trunk because she ran out of room in hers. I'd have owled them back to her but now they've got slimy git germs all over them I'm not sure she'd want them.  
  
Are you on crack, by any chance? Or are you just profoundly dim? I'm not letting a house-elf in here, the Muggles I live with would kill me. If you want your trunk, you'll have to come and get it yourself.   
  
Speaking of your trunk, I think your Celestina Warbeck obsession is getting a tad out of hand. Really, Malfoy. Your memorabilia collection is embarassing.  
  
And I wasn't with Cho and Roger because...why am I explaining this to you? Forget it. I just wasn't. And she is not my GIRLFRIEND!  
  
Potter  
  
P.S. Never would have guessed you for a poet, especially such a pathetic one. Or such a smutty one. You used the word tongue sixteen times. I counted. Really, Malfoy, what would your mother think?  
  
  
**Owl To Harry Potter From Draco Malfoy**  
  
Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire  
  
6 August, 1997   
  
Potter,  
  
"On crack?" What the fecking hell does that mean? There are two chasms and an abyss at Malfoy Manor, and I assure you, I am nowhere near any of them. Prat.   
  
I'm not even going to just the profoundly dim bit with a response, except that I can't help but point out that Professor Snape called Longbottom that last term, you pathetic insult stealer.  
  
Fine, no house elves. I don't think I could stand to be around one of them after they'd met you anyway. They actually like you, Merlin knows why. I'd have to beat them into submission with a good taste stick in order to have any peace.  
  
And Chang is not your girlfriend. There is no need to _yell_. We'll just call her your love dumpling.  
  
Draco Malfoy   
  
P.S. Admit it, my poetry is dead sexy. I wish I could say the same for your bumbling attempts at a love letter. Who did you write that for, Weasley's ratty little sister? Or Granger? Couldn't be Chang, since you go on about "loving from afar". Really, Potter, your cleverness is astounding.  
  
P.P.S. You tell my mother about those poems and I will garrote you with an oyster fork.  
  
  
  
**Owl To Draco Malfoy From Harry Potter**  
  
No. 4 Privet Drive, Surrey  
  
8 August, 1997  
  
Damn it, Malfoy,  
  
Never, never write a letter to me again implying that you, anything about you, anything you've said or done, or anything even remotely associated with you, is sexy. I need a Forgetfulness Draught now, and it's all your fault.  
  
Shame you're not close to an abyss, I'm sure some obliging soul would come along eventually and push you off. It'd be doing the world a favor, really.   
  
Those letters were not written for Hermione or Ginny, and don't call her ratty!! You are an insufferable tosser. I wrote them to help out a friend, you can ask Hermione if you don't believe me.  
  
CHO IS NOT MY ANYTHING!  
  
Harry Potter  
  
P.S. Your cloak has been in my room for two weeks now, and it still smells like you. How do you do that?  
  
P.P.S. Why am I writing to you?  
  
  
  
**Owl To Harry Potter From Draco Malfoy**  
  
Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire  
  
8 August, 1997  
  
Harry,   
  
Why are you writing to me? Because you enjoy hearing my refreshing honesty, instead of that shit-arsed nonsense you and your friends usually spout about "bravery" and "honor" and "decency". Speaking of your friends, I much doubt I'll be asking them anything, as you're all usually moving about in a seething mass of Gryffindor togetherness, doing good deeds for humanity.   
  
Send me directions to your house, or what passes for a house in your world. My Mother will be spending a week in Tuscany, and I'll have ample time to fly over and get my trunk. You are to inform the Muggles ahead of time that their presence will not be required. I'll let you know when.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
P.S. Your trunk still smells like you too. I am not sure if that is good or bad. At least it doesn't smell like Weasley, I abhor Eau de Poverty.  
  
  
  
**Owl To Harry Potter From Draco Malfoy**  
  
Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire  
  
9 August, 1997 9:20 a.m.  
  
Are you going to answer me?  
  
D.  
  
  
**Owl To Harry Potter From Draco Malfoy**  
  
Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire  
  
9 August, 1997 11:47 p.m.  
  
Well?  
  
D.  
  
  
**Owl To Draco Malfoy From Harry Potter**  
  
No. 4 Privet Drive, Surrey  
  
10 August, 1997  
  
Draco,  
  
I was trying to answer you. Hedwig wouldn't take your letter, as it seems your bloody carnivorous owl tried to kill her last time. I had to make her go fetch me a post owl.  
  
I drew you a map. Make sure you let me know when you're coming. You'll have to do it at night, because I'm going to have to sneak you in. I can't let the Dursleys see you here.  
  
I found the poem you had hidden in your robes. The Unattainable one. It was really good. Don't go about repeating that, either, I don't want people knowing I complimented you.  
  
I watch you sometimes when you're flying too, you know. That was what the poem was about, wasn't it? Anyway, it sounded like it.  
  
Did you understand the Potions assigned reading for the summer? The bit about the Eye of Newt and Ear of Cucumber is throwing me off.  
  
Harry  
  
P.S. Do cucumbers have ears? Never mind. That was a rhetorical question. Don't answer it.  
  
P.P.S. Refreshing honesty? Is that a synonym for smarmy gitness?  
  
  
  
**Owl To Harry Potter From Draco Malfoy**  
  
Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire  
  
11 August, 1997  
  
Dear cucumber boy,  
  
I got your map, yes. Number Nine Ditch, Surrey. You'd better hope I can find that in the dark. I don't want to have to explain to a bunch of raving Muggle lunatics what I'm doing running around their neighborhood at midnight. On second thought, I suppose I can just tell them I'm looking for Harry Potter, boy wizard and pillock extraordinaire. That will pacify them, I'm sure.  
  
I'll see you next Thursday, around midnight, if I'm not being mauled by a pack of wild Muggles.   
  
Of course I understand the assignment. I fail to understand why Professor Snape let you into Advanced Potions. He must be punishing himself for something.  
  
Draco  
  
P.S. I watch you sometimes when you're not flying, too.  
  
  
  
**Owl To Harry Potter From Draco Malfoy**  
  
Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire  
  
12 August, 1997 1:30 a.m.  
  
Are you awake, Potter?  
  
The blasted House Elves woke me up at midnight. They'd had too much butterbeer and decided to scrub the corridor outside my bedroom at that ghastly hour of the night.   
  
They were scrubbing to the tune of "My Master's Privy".  
  
Needless to say, they are quite sorry now.  
  
And now I have this ever damned song in my head. Have you heard it? It prevents me from sleeping. You should amuse me.  
  
D.  
  
  
  
**Owl To Draco Malfoy From Harry Potter**  
  
No. 4 Privet Drive, Surrey  
  
12 August, 1997 2:14 a.m.  
  
Draco,   
  
I am awake now, yes.  
  
Actually I wasn't sleeping very well, I was having this odd dream about a white rabbit wearing Hermione's Prefect badge, and yelling about being late. Then I fell down a hole, and Ron tried to feed me cake.  
  
I haven't heard the song, but it sounds lovely. Just lovely. Please don't tell me what you've done to the house elves. I'm far too comfortable to yell at you right now.  
  
I think you should tell me a bedtime story. You did wake me up. Wanker.  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
**Owl To Harry Potter From Draco Malfoy**  
  
Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire  
  
12 August, 1997 3:03 a.m.  
  
Harry,   
  
Demanding little sod. You're lucky I'm in a good mood, and therefore you're about to have a look at one of my many extraordinary talents.   
  
A Fairy Tale, by Draco Malfoy   
  
Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess, who had lots of Galleons and house elves and who lived in a large and beautifully appointed Manor house with her loving parents. She was, of course, a Slytherin. As were her parents.  
  
One day she was riding through the beautifully landscaped woods owned by her Father. She was deep in thought about an absolutely brilliant theory she'd just read, concerning the effect of bat wings in an Exodus potion. The theory was, of course, written by a Slytherin.  
  
Our princess was so very deep in thought she very nearly didn't notice the extremely attractive young man riding toward her, even though he had stunning platinum hair and was dressed in robes that had been featured only the week before on the cover of Fashion Wizard Weekly.   
  
"Greetings, fair lady, how are thee this fine morn?" the young man called out, because this is a fairy tale and he was forced to talk like that.   
  
"Oh, la, sir," said the Princess, who would have talked like that anyway. "I am out a-riding this fine morn because I grow weary of torturing the house elves and there is nothing good on ye olde Wizarding Wireless Network."  
  
"Why, fair lady," answered the young man, "I can tell by your tone and fair manners, not to mention your love of torture, that you are indeed a Slytherin."  
  
"Indeed I am, good sir," answered the Princess. "Forewith, I was not aware that there were any but Slytherins living in this fair countryside. Are you, pray tell, a Slytherin as well?"  
  
The stunningly attractive young man fell instantly in love. His companion was beautiful and cruel, and he was quite impressed by the way she'd made her last sentence rhyme. He assured her that he was indeed a Slytherin and they set off through the Forest together.   
  
Eventually they passed by a lovely river, and rode along its' banks for some time. The good looking and inherently superior pair had discussed their Fathers' Gringott's accounts and systems of Muggle torture at length, for the young man had admitted that he was himself a Prince as well. They were having an animated and witty conversation, as Slytherins were wont to do, when the Prince was overcome with love and proposed to the Princess on the spot.  
  
The Princess agreed, for she was a Slytherin and she knew a good thing when she saw it. The Prince purchsed an enormous diamond for her and everyone happily planned for a wedding. The two got married, had a son who was just as Stunningly Attractive as his Father, and lived happily ever after to the end of their days.  
  
Happy now? Go back to sleep.  
  
Draco  
  
  
  
**Owl To Draco Malfoy From Harry Potter**  
  
No. 4 Privet Drive, Surrey  
  
13 August, 1997  
  
That was a lovely story. Sent me right to sleep, it did.   
  
Stunningly Attractive? With capital letters? Don't we rather think a lot of ourself?  
  
I have every faith in your ability to find Surrey in the dark. Do try not to land on the ground anywhere near Sheltham Lane, I hear the Muggles there capture young wizards and shave them bald for a laugh. I'm sure you'll be fine, though. Just, er, try not to fly too low. I think they use nets. Sometimes.  
  
I'm going to fly up on the roof and wait for you. You should be able to see me from there.   
  
I found the compartment in the bottom of your trunk. Those drawings were excellent. I'm completely shocked, I didn't think you had it in you.  
  
My trunk has a compartment like that too, and I, well, think you should open it. If you haven't already. There's something in there I've been meaning to give you for a long time.  
  
I'll be waiting for you,  
  
Harry  
  
P.S. You are not to say anything embarassing to me about what you find in that compartment.   
  
  
  
**Owl To Harry Potter From Draco Malfoy**  
  
Harry,  
  
I just....  
  
I wanted to....  
  
Do you think we could......  
  
Oh, sod it.  
  
(never sent)  
  
  
**Owl To Harry Potter From Draco Malfoy**  
  
Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire  
  
August 14, 1997  
  
Potter,  
  
Yes, Stunningly Attractive. Are you serious about the mad Muggle shavers, or are you taking the mickey?  
  
I opened the compartment. We have two choices, it would seem. Our first possibility is that you have been wanting---for a long time, mind---to give me a collection of dirty limericks written by Seamus Finnigan, which appear to prominently feature leprechauns and their shillelagh sticks. Except for the one about me and the giant squid, and something called "Cheese Whiz". I am not amused.  
  
As for the second choice....well that was mine anyway, wasn't it? How did you get it? More importantly, why have you kept it all this time? Are you stalking me?  
  
P.S. Could Seamus Finnegan be any more gay?  
  
P.P.S. You're stalking me. Told you I was dead sexy. Pity you can't see the smug look on my face.  
  
  
**Owl To Draco Malfoy From Harry Potter**  
  
No. 4 Privet Drive, Surrey  
  
15 August, 1997  
  
Malfoy,   
  
I hate you.   
  
Yours truly,   
  
Harry Potter  
  
P.S. I'm not stalking you.  
  
  
  
**Owl To Harry Potter From Draco Malfoy**  
  
Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire  
  
16 August, 1997  
  
Harry,   
  
I don't hate you.  
  
Draco  
  
P.S. Yes, you are. But don't feel badly about it. It shows a rare demonstration of good judgement on your part.  
  
  
  
**Owl To Draco Malfoy From Harry Potter**  
  
No. 4 Privet Drive, Surrey  
  
17 August, 1997  
  
Draco,  
  
I'm not stalking you. Stalking implies that I have to actually go out and hunt you down in order to see you. It doesn't count if you're always there anyway.   
  
Yes, Seamus Finnigan could be more gay. But I don't see how. Don't tell me you didn't hear about the time he dressed up in drag and sang "Hot Chocolate" and "It's Raining Men" to the entire Gryffindor Common room. He tells people he did it on a dare. Don't believe it.  
  
Harry  
  
P.S. Why is it that you're always there, anyway, Draco?  
  
  
  
**Owl To Harry Potter From Draco Malfoy**  
  
Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire  
  
17 August, 1997  
  
Harry,  
  
I knew you had my cloak clasp. I used to see you wearing it sometimes, but I never said anything. It's a representation of the constellation Draco, did you know that? You've been wearing my name on your cloak. Touching.  
  
I'll see you tomorrow night.  
  
Draco  
  
P.S. Why did you stop wearing it?  
  
  
  
**Owl To Harry Potter From Ron Weasley**  
  
No. 12 Grimmauld Place, London  
  
17 August, 1997  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Mum wanted me to write again and invite you over for the rest of the summer. She says Dumbledore says it's all right now. I wish you'd answer me. We're all getting really worried about you. Professor Lupin had to keep Tonks from flying over to get you last night.  
  
Hermione's here already, spends twenty four hours a day locked in a spare room with Tonks and Ginny. Won't tell the rest of us what they're up to. Mum thinks they're probably learning some kind of girly charms to make their hair turn colours or what. I personally think it's rubbish, Tonks is in there teaching them some kind of really cool defence magic, and they're leaving me out of it. I think it's crap. Come and help me figure out what they're up to.  
  
Hermione's blasted cat has learned to turn on the gaslights itself, and it does it all hours of the night. The ruddy thing did it to me the other night. I woke up with this giant orange menace sitting on my chest and all the lights in the place blazing. George says I screamed like a girl. Come and help me put beetles in his bed.  
  
Ron  
  
  
  
**Owl To Harry Potter From Remus Lupin**  
  
17 August, 1997  
  
No. 12 Grimmauld Place, London  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I wish you'd talk to me, please.  
  
Ron told me he wrote you this morning. He's quite worried about you. We all are.   
  
Is it because of Sirius?  
  
I miss him too, you know. Every single day. But I can't hide from the world because of it, and neither can you.  
  
If you don't want to spend the summer here, I'll understand, but please, once again, talk to me.  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
  
  
**Scribbling**  
  
17 August, 1997 (Just after dusk)  
  
(scribbled on a scrap of parchment)  
  
The most important ingredient of an Inflammato potion is  
  
comeoncomeoncomeoncomeoncomeon  
  
Dear Draco  
  
  
  
**Owl To Draco Malfoy From Harry Potter**  
  
No. 4 Privet Drive, Surrey  
  
19 August, 1997  
  
Draco,   
  
Here's the book you wanted to read. Be careful with it. Hermione lent it to me, and she'd kill me if anything happened to it.  
  
Did you make it home safely?  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
**Owl To Harry Potter From Hermione Granger**  
  
No. 12 Grimmauld Place, London  
  
19 August, 1997  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
This is the third time I've written to you. Ron has written nearly every day and Professor Lupin has written at least twice. Where are you? What are you doing? I do hope you're at least getting some studying done. You're going to have to work hard to keep up in advanced Potions. Congratulations on the O.W.L.s, Professor Dumbledore told us you got nine. That's excellent, Harry.  
  
Are you reading the Prophet? They've got a Weekly Poll going now, all about the return of Voldemort. They're asking readers to send in owls and vote on things like, "If Harry Potter and the Dark Lord each had to brew a Vitreous Potion, which do you think would come out better?"  
  
Foolish stuff, really. If I owned a newspaper it would report news.  
  
I'm leaving the day after tomorrow to spend part of the summer with Viktor before school starts. Ron growls and looks sulky whenever I mention it. In fact, Ron has spent the entire summer looking sulky. Did he tell you about Crookshanks?  
  
Well, I must be off to pack.  
  
Love from Hermione  
  
  
**Owl To Draco Malfoy From Harry Potter**  
  
20 August, 1997 11:30 a.m.  
  
No. 4 Privet Drive, Surrey  
  
Malfoy, answer me.   
  
Harry  
  
  
**Owl To Draco Malfoy From Harry Potter**  
  
No. 4 Privet Drive, Surrey  
  
20 August, 1997 1:30 p.m.  
  
You're a bastard, Malfoy, do you know that? Answer me.  
  
  
**Owl To Draco Malfoy From Harry Potter**  
  
No. 4 Privet Drive, Surrey  
  
20 August, 1997 4:30 p.m.  
  
I'm getting ready to go stay with my friends, Malfoy. If you're going to owl me do it now. While I'm alone.  
  
  
**Owl To Draco Malfoy From Harry Potter**  
  
No. 4 Privet Drive, Surrey  
  
20 August, 1997 6:30 p.m.  
  
Fine. I'm leaving.  
  
  
**Owl From Harry Potter To OoTP Headquarters**  
  
No. 4 Privet Drive, Surrey  
  
20 August, 1997 6:31 p.m.  
  
Everyone,  
  
I'm fine. I'm sorry I haven't been answering your letters. I had some things I needed to sort out on my own.  
  
I'd like to come stay the last bit of the holidays, if the offer is still open.  
  
Love to you all,  
Harry  
  
  
**Owl To Harry Potter From Remus Lupin**  
  
No. 12 Grimmauld Place, London  
  
20 August, 1997 8:58 p.m.  
  
Harry,  
  
Thank God.   
  
I'm coming to get you at midnight. Start packing.  
  
Remus  
  
  
  
**Owl To Hermione Granger From Ginny Weasley**  
  
No. 12 Grimmauld Place, London  
  
23 August, 1997  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
How are things with Viktor? I hope you're having a good time over there. I hear it's chilly, even in summer, but I know you've packed an extra fur cloak. You never forget anything.  
  
Things are as bad here as they were before you left. Harry spends most of his time hiding with Buckbeak or lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He's managed to gather up a little shrine to Sirius. He's got a photo and newspaper clippings and some things in a box on his bedside table.   
  
I think he almost started crying at dinner the other night. Ron made a joke about the cucumbers, and he had to leave the table. What do you suppose that was about?  
  
Tonks is sending you an ounce of Rose Asafoetida. She says she had a devil of a time finding it. I was going to tell you to be careful with it, but you'll do that anyway, won't you?  
  
Love,  
  
Ginny  
  
  
**Owl To Harry Potter From Minerva McGonagall**  
  
Hogwarts Castle, Somewhere in the North of England  
  
24 August, 1997  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Enclosed you will find a list of the books and supplies necessary for your sixth year studies.   
  
Congratulations on being accepted into Advanced Potions. You know that you've been accepted into my Advanced Transfiguration class as well. I expect a certain level of hard work from you that hasn't previously been in evidence. You are going to have to buckle down tremendously if you expect to become an Auror. Persistence, Potter, is worth as much as inherent skill. Remember that.   
  
Professor Dumbledore has asked me to pass along a message to you. Please pass it along to Molly, Arthur, and Remus. The Death Eaters got the trial they'd been asking for, not that it did most of them any good. They've all been sentenced to life in Azkaban prison.   
  
Except for Lucius Malfoy, who claims to have been spying for our side all this time. He provided the Wizengamot with information on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's future plans, and he has been released. The Ministry seems to feel that his claims are valid, even though he has never been in touch with a member of our side.  
  
The trial ended yesterday. It was a spur of the moment decision to even afford the Death Eaters a trial, and it will not be reported in the Daily Prophet, so don't go bandying this information about. Tell only the ones who need to know.  
  
The Hogwarts Express will leave King's Cross Station promptly at eleven a.m. on September first. I trust you will be on it.  
  
Professor M. McGonagall  
  
  
  
**Owl To Harry Potter From Draco Malfoy**  
  
Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire  
  
25 August, 1997 7:30 a.m.  
  
Harry,  
  
You don't give a person much of a chance, do you? I distinctly recall that I was neither Malfoy nor a bastard when we were on that roof together last Thursday. As for Granger's book, I bought a copy of it in London, so I'm sending hers back.   
  
What's the matter with you, anyway?   
  
Draco  
  
  
  
**Owl To Draco Malfoy From Harry Potter**  
  
No. 12 Grimmauld Place, London  
  
26 August, 1997 12:15 a.m.  
  
Malfoy,  
  
You naff twit. I told you I'd be with friends. I almost got caught with your blasted letter. Next time pretend you're someone else, someone who doesn't have a damned snake insignia and a family crest three inches high on the back of his parchment.  
  
Never mind about the roof. We are FORGETTING the roof because you are a BASTARD.  
  
What's the matter with me? I might have been a little bit WORRIED about you. Not any more though, now I just want bad things to happeen to you. Bad things with sharp teeth.   
  
Harry  
  
P.S. I heard about the trial. Congratulations.  
  
P.P.S. Hurry up and answer me, I'm getting soaked.  
  
  
  
**Owl To Harry Potter From Draco Malfoy**  
  
Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire  
  
26 August, 1997 1:32 a.m.  
  
Harry,  
  
No, we will not forget the roof. The roof was interesting, to say the least.   
  
I am pretending to be ordinary for you. No crest, no insignia. You should be grateful. Know that I am the owner of several of those bad things with sharp teeth that you mentioned, and if you fail to exhibit the proper gratitude I will send them round to see you.  
  
If you're congratulating me on Father you should know where I've been all week, and what I've been doing.   
  
Why do you not have an umbrella, Potter?  
  
Draco  
  
P.S. You were worried about me.   
  
P.P.S. You were worried about me?  
  
  
  
**Owl To Ginny Weasley From Hermione Granger**  
  
Gottensburg Castle, Bulgaria  
  
26 August, 1997  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Show this letter to Tonks as soon as you get it and then make sure you burn it.  
  
It worked. I added the potion to Viktor's gooseberry wine at dinner, and he answered all my questions. Apparently Karkaroff didn't swear him to secrecy before he left, or he wouldn't have been able to answer my questions.  
  
Karkaroff IS in the Carpathian Mountains, and he IS expecting Voldemort to meet him there. Lucius Malfoy is telling the truth.  
  
The question is, WHY is he telling the truth?  
  
You can let Ron in on it now. The poor dear would have bunged things up if he'd known earlier. And he certainly would have told Harry. And Harry would have managed to let things slip to Malfoy.  
  
Actually, you can let them in on everything, if you want.   
  
I miss you.  
  
Love,   
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
**Owl To Nymphadora Tonks From Remus Lupin**  
  
The Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade  
  
August 27, 1997  
  
Tonks,  
  
Are you speaking to me again?  
  
I apologise. I was wrong, and you were right. I would have made a bollocks of things if I'd gone to get her. It just doesn't seem right to let her go alone into the heart of the lion's den, as it were. But you are absolutely correct, there's no more sensible or clear headed person we could have sent.   
  
I wish she would come home so I could sleep at night in peace. But I keep telling myself she'll have to be home in time for school.  
  
Speaking of things I feel guilty about, how is Harry doing? I've barely gotten to see him since he arrived. I wish I could do something to help him. He needed Sirius so badly, even more than I did.  
  
I paid a visit to Aberforth, and he's not heard a single thing about recent events, which strikes me as odd. He usually knows everything, what with the odd characters coming and going out of the Hog's Head.  
  
I have heard one interesting bit of news. It would seem that Lucius Malfoy is planning to take his wife and child to Bavaria, and enroll Draco in school at Durmstrang this term.   
  
Do try to keep Ginny's spirits up, won't you? She's been moping since Hermione left.  
  
Remus  
  
  
  
**Owl To Draco Malfoy From Harry Potter**  
  
August 28, 1997  
  
The Burrow  
  
Draco,  
  
I do own an umbrella. There was a monsoon outside, you tosser, don't tell me it didn't permeate the perpetual air of gloom that no doubt exists around your Manor.  
  
I might have been a bit worried about you. It was a momentary lapse of reason. I should have realized that you'd behead a Mountain Troll with a letter opener if it was threatening to do you harm and thereby endanger your wardrobe. Not to mention your hair.  
  
Do ordinary people always write letters on lambskin vellum? I think not. Your attempts at ordinary failed miserably. Although the fact that you were doing it "for me" was most gratifying. Ha.   
  
I suppose you'll be going up to London soon to get your robes and such for next term? Maybe I could meet you and give your cloak clasp back. You forgot it again, somehow.  
  
Harry  
  
P.S. What did you find so interesting about the roof?  
  
  
  
**Owl To Harry Potter From Draco Malfoy**  
  
Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire  
  
August 28, 1997  
  
Harry,  
  
There were several interesting things about the roof.   
  
Item 1: You snore absymally.  
  
Item 2: You talk in your sleep.  
  
Item 3: You tend to drool in your sleep too. You got my shoulder all wet.  
  
Since I am psychic as well as Stunningly Attractive, Filthy Rich and Gifted with Genius-like Intelligence, I am going to save you the trouble of asking me in a postscript what you were saying in your sleep. You said, "Oh, Malfoy, you are so dead sexy, and your Quidditch skills far surpass my inept attempts to play a sport that I am horribly unsuited for." Then you mumbled something about being glad to see me. It was touching.  
  
I would like to point out that no Malfoy has ever attempted to be ordinary before and therefore I was genetically predisposed to fail.   
  
And no, Potter, I won't be making my usual trip to London to rub shoulders with the unwashed and potion-stained crowd. Father has insisted I finally attend a school of the caliber I deserve, so therefore I will be enrolling in Durmstrang this term. You are finally rid of me. Unless of course you really do want to see me, in which case you'll just have to sneak off and risk damaging your spotless reputation. You can meet me tomorrow night, if you're serious.  
  
Malfoy  
  
P.S. You can keep the cloak clasp if you'll promise to wear it. "For me".  
  
  
  
**Owl To Hermione Granger From Ginny Weasley**  
  
The Burrow 12:19 p.m.  
  
August 29, 1997  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I know you won't be able to reply, seeing as you'll only get this mid-journey, but I wanted to write anyway and tell you how happy I am that you're finally coming home. I've been so worried. I can't wait to see you again.  
  
You should have been here. It was brilliant. Fred transfigured Ron's toothbrush so that it turned his teeth purple, and the harder Ron brushed, the more purple they got. I thought he was going to go mad. He's bigger than Fred now, you know, and Fred and George had to go hide in the attic with the ghoul to keep Ron from killing one of them. I almost died laughing. Even Harry had a chuckle over it.  
  
Harry's been awfully happy lately, speaking of. He goes around with this big goofy grin on his face like he just found out Snape got a life sentence to Azkaban or something. I wish I knew what he was up to with Malfoy. Harry's got his trunk back so he had to have met Malfoy at some point to exchange, but he's never said a word about it. And we never even got a chance to get hold of something of Malfoy's, that tracking device would have been dead useful. Only time I ever knew one of your plans to fail, love. And a clever plan it was, too.  
  
I can't wait to see you. It's been so long. I wish-  
  
Ron just came wandering by and said he couldn't find Harry anywhere. I'd better go help him look.  
  
Love,   
  
Ginny  
----------------  
  
End Part I

  



	2. Durmstrang

****

Owl To Draco Malfoy From Harry Potter  
  
Hogwarts Castle, North of England  
  
3 September, 1997  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I'm back at Hogwarts, but I suppose you knew that. It's freezing cold here already. I can see my breath in the dungeons, which makes Advanced Potions even more enjoyable than it already was. How did you stand it down there for all those years?  
  
How are you doing there? Are you on the Quidditch team? Are they good?   
  
Quidditch is horrid this year, everyone I'm used to playing with is gone, nearly. Ginny makes a wonderful Chaser, and Ron is improving.  
  
Dumbledore had this rather poncey bloke in from the Ministry the other day to "assess the castle defences" or some such rot. Anyway, I had to show him the greenhouses and the forest boundaries and he kept complaining about having to walk about in the mud and get his shoes dirty. It reminded me of you.  
  
Oh, by the way, Hermione says to tell you that you are a nasty little toerag and that you had better be glad Ron wasn't the one to find us together. Also she can't imagine why I'd be writing to a pillock like you. I told her to shut it. I think she's in shock.  
  
I just offended my best friend of six years for you, you know.  
  
Yours,  
  
Harry   
  
P.S. I miss you. It stands to reason that the minute you aren't annoying anymore you also aren't here anymore.   
  
  
  
**Owl To Harry Potter From Draco Malfoy**  
  
Durmstrang Castle  
  
6 September, 1997  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Of course you miss me. I am sure that the Castle is entirely devoid of sunshine without my presence. I hear that Crabbe and Goyle barely have the wherewithal to trip a first year without my leadership.  
  
You actually let Weasley play Quidditch again? Good heavens, Harry. You should have told me sooner. I'll have Millicent and Pansy start right in on that giant Gryffindor Losers banner for you.  
  
Quidditch practise starts here this Saturday, but of course I've already been assured a place on the team. I'm famous here, as it would seem they follow Quidditch from other schools rather avidly. Of course no one's heard of you.  
  
I think Granger's warming up to me. But you may tell her in return that the thought of being "caught" with you by Weasley is rather unthreatening. Weasley is as intimidating as shrubbery. Besides, we weren't doing anything that was terribly inappropriate, now were we?  
  
I am quite flattered by the fact that you defended my honour. I'm beginning to think you like me, you know.  
  
Yours,   
  
Draco  
  
P.S. Are you wearing it?  
  
  
  
**Owl To Draco Malfoy From Harry Potter**  
  
Hogwarts Castle, North of England  
  
9 September, 1997  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
The castle is devoid of something without your presence. I'm not sure I'd call it sunshine.  
  
Pansy Parkinson was complaining at the top of her lungs the other day that you'd promised to escort her to her "debut", whatever that is, and that now you were off in the wilderness she'd have to go alone. Do you have a fondness for lap dogs that you forgot to tell me about?  
  
Congratulations on your worldwide fame. Don't forget, I've pictures of you sprawled on your arse scowling from that game second year, in case you want to hand out autographed photos. Your fans would enjoy them.  
  
I shudder to think what you'd consider inappropriate, so I'm going to ignore your question altogether. I can hardly blame Ginny for being surprised, but I do wish she hadn't told Hermione. I can barely do with the looks the two of them give me every time I get an owl.   
  
You hardly helped matters, though, you didn't have to be QUITE so rude to Ginny. Although I do admire your aplomb in the situation.  
  
The look on Ginny's face was rather priceless.  
  
I believe you're rubbing off on me.  
  
Are your classes hard? Snape is killing us, I have ten chapters and a three foot essay due tomorrow, not to mention a practical exam which I'm sure to mess up. And McGonagall is no better.  
  
Yours,  
  
Harry  
  
P.S. Yes, I'm wearing it. I'm beginning to think I like you too.  
  
  
  
**Owl To Hermione Granger From Ginny Weasley**  
  
Hogwarts Castle, North of England  
  
10 September, 1997  
  
Dear Hermione,   
  
I'm owling instead of talking to you in person because I haven't been able to get rid of Ron long enough to talk to you about this privately. He even followed me to the library the other day, and you know as well as I that Ron never sets foot in the library unless he's made to. I told him I was looking for you and he insisted on tagging along. I love my brother dearly but sometimes he just doesn't get it.  
  
I'm desperately worried about Harry, and about what we've done. I think it's time we told someone what we think is going on. Well, what I KNOW is going on.   
  
Walking in on Harry and Malfoy like that, oh, God, I'm still in shock. I thought they were becoming friends, but it seems obvious that they're becoming more. I feel like this is all because of us, if only we hadn't switched those trunks... well, we have to tell Professor Lupin. I'm afraid to tell Professor Dumbledore, and Mum will have kittens, that's all.  
  
Do you think we can find time to be alone together? To talk about this?  
  
To talk about anything at all?  
  
Love,  
  
Ginny  
  
  
**Note Passed From Hermione Granger to Ginny Weasley**  
  
Well, no one can say you aren't dramatic. Ron rather NOTICED the great flapping owl at breakfast, you know, and he recognized your handwriting, for all I tried to tell him it was from Tonks. I had to go in the loo to read it. I swear he almost followed me in here too.  
  
Meet me in the common room tonight at eleven and we'll try to find somewhere to talk privately. I'd borrow Harry's invisibility cloak, but you know how that would go.   
  
We're really going to have to tell your brother, you know. He's bound to figure it out some time in the next few years.  
  
I can't wait to see you.  
  
Love,   
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
**Owl From Draco Malfoy To Harry Potter**  
  
Durmstrang Castle  
  
14 September, 1997  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
You've had a picture of me since second year? Do you have it taped over your bed, or do you sleep with it under your pillow? How gratifying to know that the Famous Harry Potter is one of my many longstanding fans.  
  
Classes here are so much better than the drivel I was exposed to at Hogwarts. I'm learning things that are actually of practical value.   
  
Oh, speaking of Professor Snape, I've a bet on with Millicent Bulstrode that you get signed up for remedial potions again within a month of term starting. Be sure to let me know if you do, so I can collect.  
  
Fine, then, I have a confession. I have an uncontrollable attraction to girls who look and sound like yapping pugs. I just can't seem to help myself. You've caught me. How oh how will I ever live this down?  
  
Actually, I do have a bit of a real confession to make.  
  
Everyone here is terribly pretentious and snobby and rich, concerned only with themselves, very intelligent, and full of cleverly witty insults. In other words, just like me. I feel quite at home with them.  
  
But there's another sort missing. We don't have any of the brave, the foolish, the members of the do-gooders brigade. The kind that help each other and are kind to the elderly and small animals. The kind that have lovely though rather myopic green eyes and a horrifying lack of grooming. I rather miss that sort, you know.  
  
Yours,   
  
Draco  
  
  
**Scribbled in the margin of Harry's Transfiguration text**  
Dra  
  
Mal  
  
_Stop it Harry McGonagall's watching!!!_  
  
Shut up Hermione like you don't have Ginny's name all over yours!!  
  
_When did never mind that you shouldn't be writing his name!!_  
  
Hermione loves Ginny loves Hermione loves  
  
_Don't make me transfigure your quill into a toad!!_  
  
Leave me alone then I can write whatever I like. MALFOY!!   
  
Do you have to look at me like that just because I wrote his name?  
  
Hermione?  
  
  
**Owl From Hermione Granger And Ginny Weasley To Nymphadora Tonks**  
  
15 September, 1997  
  
Hogwarts Castle, North of England  
  
Dear Tonks,  
  
We told Harry everything. About how we switched the trunks, and why. He was livid, but I think he's calmed down now.  
  
Then he got the strangest look on his face, and he thanked us. Then he wandered off.  
  
Do you think we should tell Professor Lupin? Professor Dumbledore?  
  
Please, write back and give us some advice.  
  
Regards,  
  
Ginny and Hermione  
  
  
**Owl To Draco Malfoy From Harry Potter**  
  
Hogwarts Castle, North of England  
  
18 September, 1997  
  
Dear Overly Inflated Ego That Looks Like Draco,  
  
YOU MISS ME.  
  
I just thought I'd point that out. Make sure that you were aware of it, and so on.  
  
I will have you know that I am not failing Advanced Potions, as much as Snape would hate to admit it. And he can't even say I'm cheating, he made Hermione sit clear across the room and put that Zabini git next to me, and he's always trying to copy off my parchments and inching closer so he can see. Zabini, that is, not Snape.  
  
So, you'd better be owling Millicent Bulstrode those Galleons you owe her. I'll be sure to tell her they're on their way.  
  
It sounds as though everyone at Durmstrang is an exact copy of you. I suppose it's a good thing you're aren't attracted to yourself. I mean, well, you're not, are you? Attracted to people like you?  
  
I can as good as hear you laughing at me now. Stop it. You know what I meant.  
  
Dumbledore announced that we were having this stupid masked ball thing for Halloween. Ron keeps asking who I'm taking, he's driving me nuts. I don't think I'll be going. Are you having anything like that at Durmstrang?  
  
Just to reiterate. YOU MISS ME.  
  
Your biggest fan,  
  
Harry  
  
  
**Note Passed From Ron Weasley To Harry Potter**  
  
_What did you get for question 13? I don't bloody understand fire divination. _  
  
I think the answer's candle. Not sure. I fell asleep when she was going on about it.  
  
_Thanks mate, I'll give it a go anyway. So, did you decide who you're taking to the ball? Parvati's driving me bonkers about that Turpin girl, she's dying for you to ask her. Do you fancy her?_  
  
No I don't think I'll be going, thanks anyway.  
  
_Is there someone else you want to ask?_  
  
No!!!  
  
_Hah!! I knew it!! Who is she? Is she in our year? Have you asked her yet?_  
  
No!! I mean it, there's no girl I want to ask. I'm just not going.  
  
_It's not Hermione is it? Only she says she's not going either. Looks suspicious, I think._  
  
It's not anyone Ron now leave me alone!!!  
  
_Ok then. Fine. Don't tell me. Forget I asked._  
  
  
  
_You're not still pining for Cho are you?_  
  
Damn it Ron, no, it's not anyone, there's not a single person at Hogwarts I want to take to that ball or anywhere else. Now drop it.  
  
_It's Krum, isn't it?_  
  
Hahaha. Very funny.  
  
_I wasn't joking, Harry. _  
  
  
**Owl From Draco Malfoy To Harry Potter**  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I miss you? Hadn't noticed. Thanks so much for pointing that out.  
  
We're not having a ball of any sort, as the faculty frowns on revelry, unless it's a celebration, of sorts. And we've had nothing especially to celebrate lately. Not that I'd be inviting anyone here to a ball if we were to have one, as luckily for you I'm not attracted to good-looking, witty, rich people.  
  
Do tell Zabini to stay on the Slytherin side of the room, as I feel sure that wherever it's located is at least ten feet from you. No need to crowd your personal space. Perhaps I'll write him and tell him myself. Oh, and if you need a date for that ball or any other future outings I feel sure that Millicent is free and will be happy to accompany you.   
  
Our house colours here are burgandy and black, and I'm currently wearing a lovely burgandy jumper. How Gryffindor-esque. I've never had a reason to wear burgandy before, and I must say that I look quite as stunningly attractive in burgandy as I do in green and silver. And black. Shame you can't see me.  
  
I was up until two a.m. this morning reading a Batman comic that I coerced from a third year with my beautifully elegant powers of persuasion. It was quite good. This is entirely your fault, you know.  
  
Yours always,  
  
Draco  
  
P.S. Oh, what is this utter nonsense I hear about you making the highest mark ever on McGongall's Transliteration practical? I'm sure this must be some kind of mistake.  



End file.
